The Only Animal I Couldn't Fight
by Heaven In A Rage
Summary: "You bit?" he asked her harshly, not wasting any time. Her eyes held his as she mustered up enough strength to answer him. "Everything but," she finally whispered in a southern accent. Louisiana, maybe? "Lotta blood to be sportin' for someone who ain't been bit," he argued with her, observing to see if the woman was desperate or stupid enough to lie to him.
1. Chapter 1

One-shot for now. I had this idea come to me a few weeks back when I first decided to give this show a shot. The rating is pretty much just for language, (come on, it's Daryl). I thought about making this into a full-blown story but for now I just wanted to get this idea out of my head so I could get some real sleep. Let me know if I should continue this or not. ;) Any flames will be crushed and you can bet your ass Daryl will seek you out.

Additionally, the title really has no obvious bearing on this chapter (or maybe it will for some people if you think about it). It would be more suitable to a full-blown story. It's actually a line from a song on Ellie Goulding's album coming out on October 9th titled "Only You", and I just really liked it.

* * *

The Only Animal I Couldn't Fight

The first time he saw her she was crawling.

He had been out hunting for the group at the quarry once he realized they would soon be running out of the snacks and supplies they had on them when they first started traveling. It was only a matter of time before they started bitchin' and moanin' about the lack of food, and then what would they do? He wasn't a fuckin' moron, he knew that most of them only spent time outside when it was deemed _fun. _This wasn't a picnic or backyard barbecue, so he knew when they realized their predicament they would come to the one man who looked like he had been livin' off the land all of his life. He also had a powerful need to get the fuck out of there when their jawin' just became too much for him to handle anymore. There was only so much talkin' a man could take, and most of them didn't have anything important to say anyway.

Swinging his crossbow up onto his shoulder, he pursed his lips into a thin line when he heard a faint rustling coming from nearby. He hadn't seen any tracks around, so he knew something was moving _toward_s him and at an achingly slow pace. All signs pointed to a walker, but they hadn't been so unlucky to see any geeks up here just yet. Their untouched haven, he scoffed in his mind. These people didn't have any clue that the world had turned to shit and it was only a matter of time it would catch up to them.

It always did.

Stepping cautiously through the trees, he stayed low and made sure to avoid anything that might announce his presence to something that might want to make a meal out of him. _Not today, asshole, _he thought to himself. _Not Daryl Dixon._

He paused as he the air grew silent. _Now ain't that somethin'?_ he thought to himself. He couldn't hear anything now. There were no movements, and no sounds. As if whatever was there was _trying_ to be quiet. That definitely ruled out the possibility of a walker - that and the fact that he didn't hear any heavy breathing or moaning or smell decaying flesh. That only left two possibilities - a human or an animal. He had a pretty strong hunch it wasn't an animal, not this close to the survivor's temporary _home_.

Human it is, then.

Only question was who the fuck was it?

Not lowering his weapon (because you just couldn't be too careful in this fucked up new world), he moved closer to the source of the sound and whipped around some bushes to look down a slight hill that lay beyond the foliage. His narrowed eyes opened slightly as he took a moment to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

"The fuck?" he breathed out to himself as he kept his crossbow trained on the crumpled figure. Darting his eyes over her form, he noticed a few things pretty quickly. One: what clothing she did have on was tattered and dirty. Two: she showed no fear as she looked up into his eyes with a steely gaze. Three: she was covered in a lot of fuckin' blood, but was somehow still alive and kickin'. Gripping his crossbow tighter, he clenched his jaw and watched her carefully.

"You bit?" he asked her harshly, not wasting any time. Her eyes held his as she mustered up enough strength to answer him.

"Everything but," she finally whispered in a southern accent. Louisiana, maybe?

_Everythin' but, _he thought to himself.

"Lotta blood to be sportin' for someone who ain't been bit," he argued with her, observing to see if the woman was desperate or stupid enough to lie to him. He couldn't spot any bites on her, but then again he couldn't see everything.

"Like I said," she continued, wincing as she spoke, "everything but."

The woman made no move to push herself off the ground. He knew she had been running for a while, but looking at the blood trail behind her he could see she had only just started crawling. The blood loss was getting to her, and he saw her pale skin shine with sweat. Her eyes were starting to droop, and she looked about ready to pass out. _Fuck, _he thought to himself. _Take it upon yourself to provide for that weak-ass group only to add someone else to the mix. _

His thoughts were interrupted as she looked away from him and stretched her hand out to grasp the foot of the hill in front of her. Raising en eyebrow, he was surprised to see that this woman was fighting to get as far as she could and that she wasn't expecting any help from him. It was then he noticed that her right arm was covered in vertical and horizontal cuts, crisscrossing over each other in some sort of sick pattern. Most people would assume her to be a cutter, suicidal even. But it was clear that this girl wanted to live. Someone who fought to survive did not unleash pain on themselves of this magnitude. Tilting his head at her, he still aimed his crossbow and listened as she wheezed at the effort of pulling herself forward. The pathetic sight usually would have annoyed the piss out of him, but something about the situation just didn't sit right with him. He watched her as she began to pull herself up the hill slowly, and he shook his head at the spectacle.

Her long brown hair was tangled and he could spot dried blood at the back of her head. She had been struck by something at some point, but not enough to cause a concussion since she still retained some lucidity. He could see that she was practically covered in light freckles, but that they were swimming in the blood that coated her thicker figure. She wasn't a twig like that Grimes woman, but she wasn't a couch-dweller either. He could see the muscles working in her arms as she looked to finally be pushing herself back up onto her feet. Crawling obviously didn't appeal to her anymore and he wondered if it was due to pride or not.

She managed to stand again but swayed dangerously on her feet, and he thought she would tumble back down the hill in the next moment. Upon standing, he could see that there were many more cuts on parts of her legs, her collarbone and even a fairly deep one in her stomach. Inhaling a somewhat sharp breath at the sight, he was amazed that she even got back on her feet. Stubborn had been a correct guess on his part. Hell, him and Merle had been through some pretty tough shit of their own. Stepping forward, she shakily dragged one foot behind the other, just focusing on staying upright more than anything else. Following her, he finally put his crossbow up and stepped forward cautiously as she began to teeter about 12 steps later. Falling forward, he reached out and gripped her upper left arm, the one that hadn't been covered in red slashes. Immediately, the girl grabbed onto his wrist for support as her gaze became unclear. Exhaling, he realized she had hit her limit and was pretty close to shutting them brown eyes of hers.

They stood there awkwardly with her trying to clear her head while he argued in his own. A part of him wanted nothin' to do with this. It would be so easy to leave her here. It would be like he had never come out here to begin with. But the larger part knew she needed some fuckin' medical attention and pretty damn fast. Whether he liked it or not, she had just become his responsibility. And he couldn't ignore that he was a tiny bit intrigued about this woman and what she was doing out here in the woods. His decision made, he knelt down and swung the girl up into his arms. Her eyes flashed open and looked at him with that same puzzled expression he knew he must have made when he first saw her. Not wanting to make any eye contact, he moved back towards the camp as if he was carrying firewood and not a living, breathing human being. The girl kept her mouth shut and her head fell against his shoulder with a gentle _thud._

He had assumed she had passed out but as the quarry came into view, he was startled when she spoke.

"I just need a moment to rest," she breathed out softly.

_I just need a moment to rest,_ he let the words replay in his head. It was such a simple statement, but not one he had expected. Not _thank you,_ or _where are you taking me? _Instead, the woman sensed his hesitation and she was rather saying she didn't want to put him out, inconvenience him. She didn't need help or medical aid. She just needed to recover her strength and she'd be on her way.

What kind of position must she have been in before to assume she would be cast back out into this walker-infested world? Frowning to himself, he picked up speed once her breathing became steady, indicating unconsciousness. Arriving at the quarry, he cursed himself for not mentally preparing for the barrage of questions that were sure as shit going to be fired at him.

Lori was the first to notice as her hands flew up to cover her mouth and those big eyes widened comically. Her gasp drew the attention of that curly-headed fuck, Shane, who was almost always attached at the woman's hip. The man strode over to him and looked the woman over for bites.

"Ain't a dumbass," he barked at the cop. He had made sure to check her for bites before he picked her up and made it his mission to bring her in for care. Shane's jaw clenched, but he continued to look over the girl. Lori was now at the man's side, her wide eyes still assessing the shorter woman that laid limply in his arms, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Stop starin' and fuckin' do something, already," he said angrily. These people needed to be good for something, and he watched in slight satisfaction as Shane motioned him to Lori's tent and held the flap open for him to enter. Lori followed behind, a bewildered Andrea close at her heels as they began to move around. Lori had placed a blanket over one of the small cots and Daryl carefully lowered her onto the top of it. He noticed now that Lori had a bowl full of water and a rag ready to begin cleaning the girl and seeing what they were dealing with. Andrea had pulled out what little they had to clean out and disinfect the many angry wounds that littered her body. Turning, he saw Carol meekly enter the tent with supplies needed to sew up the gash on her stomach. They moved quietly and quickly, all the while sharing confused glances with each other as to the identity of the woman and what had happened to her.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Daryl immediately swatted it away, annoyed as he looked up at Shane. The man jerked his head outside and he nodded, following him out of the tent and into the open. Everyone was gazing at the tent, wanting to be let in on what was happening.

"Ain't a show for y'all, so mind yer own business," he paced back and forth angrily, hoping to shoo them away. Attempting to pick up where they had left off before the redneck had stomped into camp with a bloody woman, Daryl turned to face Shane who was scrutinizing him closely. "What?" he hollered at the cop.

"What happened?" he asked him calmly, wanting to regain control of the situation but knowing it was near impossible when it concerned a Dixon brother. He watched as Daryl ran the back of his hand against his mouth and spat on the ground, still pacing as his eyes darted back to the tent.

"Found 'er crawlin' around in the woods, what's it to ya?" he snapped at the man. Lowering his eyebrows, Shane looked to be deep in thought as he followed the man's pacing with his eyes.

"Do you happen to know what she was doing out there?" he inquired, causing Daryl to roll his eyes.

"Didn' get a chance to ask 'er," he muttered condescendingly. Backing up away from him, he began to take his leave, "ain't answerin' anymore of yer stupid questions." Heading back out to the woods to hopefully find them some food and not another straggler, he threw his gaze to the tent once more before disappearing. She'd survive, he was fairly sure, but he didn't want to admit that thought left him mildly pleased. This woman was different from everyone else in the camp, but that didn't mean she would be useful. She could be a bigger pain in the ass than anyone else there. Growling, he pushed through the forest attempting to distract himself from the woman that so annoyingly invaded his mind. He didn't particularly like the inner struggle of whether or not he wanted her to survive and what that would mean for him in the long run if she did.

_Just another fuckin' day, _he grumbled to himself as he put much needed distance between him and the newcomer.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... story? Or leave it be?


	2. Chapter 2: Spitfire

So I decided to continue this after watching the follows and alerts appear. I am super excited about this and have been playing with this chapter. It's going to seem rather strange about halfway through. There is a reason for that, so look at the author's note at the end. Constructive reviews only. Flames will be used to make delicious s'mores. Mmmmm...s'mores

Additionally, I am working on another story right now. Well, heavy revision really. So updates will be slow for a while as that one is my main priority. It is a story I started about ten years ago and then dropped for a long time because of circumstances in my life. I picked it back up a few months ago and owe it to my readers to finish :)

Also, holy crap, the season premiere last night was just so good!

* * *

Reviewer Appreciation Time!

Emberka-2012: I enjoy writing stubborn characters. It's nice to put into words things I myself would have difficult saying, ya know?

MarionArnold: I couldn't figure out a way to end it as a one-shot since I've never done one. Of course, part of me thinks that really just means I didn't want it to just be a one-shot. :)

Guest: whoever you are, I am so glad you like my depiction of him. I do like that he mellows out a bit once they get to the farm. I completely attribute that to him being away from Merle who seemed to have a heavy and negative influence on him

Jerseygirl9766: Yay, I like your vote! Here's another chapter :)

ThornRose16: Thank you for saying that :) He's a bit tame in this chapter, but I like that you never really know what you're going to get with him when you watch him on the show. :)

Kathleensmiles: Continue I shall! And I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter

MeggieMingMing: lol, so much excitement! I am glad you like it :D

Leyshla Gisel: Here it is :D A story I shall make

Smkelover: I am glad you enjoy it thus far :)

Gypsykl79: I have decided to continue, and am glad you like how it started :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Spitfire

The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was a young boy standing over her.

Craning her neck to get a better look at him, she observed him as he stared at her openly. When their eyes connected, he jumped back a bit, embarrassed to be caught. His body was turned away from her slightly, and she could tell he was struggling with the decision on whether or not to scurry out the exit. Wanting to lessen the tension, she looked away from him and allowed her eyes to scan the tent. She saw another bed on the opposite side that was not currently in use, but she spied a pillow with a white pillow case that had flowers interspersed throughout it. It wasn't exceedingly girly, more of an old fashioned pillow case. So it must have belonged to an older woman at some point. Sliding her eyes over to the boy, she saw that he was leaning down at the foot of her bed to grab something. Familiarity. He stayed in here then. The other bed. His mother's? Or someone who filled a maternal role in his life if she no longer lived.

"Nice place you got here," she drawled in a raspy voice. The boy's head popped back up and she saw that he had dropped whatever he had been fiddling with beforehand and now held a bottle of water. He cracked a tiny smile at her light and somewhat sarcastic comment as he stepped forward and reached his arm out to her. Moving slowly, she grasped the bottle and nodded at him.

"Thank you," she murmured before taking slow and cautious sips. Twisting the cap back on, she made to push herself up slowly to determine what kind of shape she was in this time. The boy looked uncertain as he watched her, feeling as if he was being intrusive but still curious as to the newcomer. He watched the woman push herself up with struggling arms but determination in her eyes. The effort that it took showed as she breathed out slowly and put a hand to her stomach. Flashing her eyes up the boy, he was startled when he saw her lips lift into a small smile.

"So, what do ya think, doc? Am I gonna make it?" she teased and he smiled at the woman who was obviously trying so hard to make the situation as comfortable as she could even though he was the one who was invading her space.

"Carl?"

The woman watched as the boy's smile dropped and his head flew towards the entrance of the tent. Still bracing herself into a sitting position, she waited until the flap of the tent was basically ripped open and a wide-eyed, slender woman flew inside. Breathing with relief, she crossed over to him and knelt down in front of him, grasping his arms gently.

"Carl, you can't wander off like that. We don't know yet how safe it is here, or how long it will stay that way, okay?"

She watched the woman with lowered eyes, not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation. _Mother it is, then,_she thought with a smirk as her eyes drifted back to the pillowcase. It suited the woman as she took in the modest white tank top, blue jeans that were rolled up almost to her knees, brown boots and a long sleeved blue shirt wrapped around her waist. Light, casual, easy to move around and breathe in. She remembered when the infection was first making its waves and she had seen some women still holding onto their femininity, packing their cars with large suitcases and wearing heels. She remembered shaking her head as she realized they still clung to the hope that their would be a cure within no time and that perhaps the infection would never touch their lives. She couldn't decide at the time if she envied them of that or if she thought they were truly stupid.

"I'm sorry if he was bothering you," the woman's soft voice broke through her reverie and she realized that the boy, _Carl, _was nowhere in sight. Shaking her head to rid herself of the fuzziness that still plagued her upon waking, she glanced up at the woman who now stood closer to her with her hands behind her and placed on her hips, her elbows pointing back.

"He wasn't doin' any harm," she assured her, trying to push herself into a more comfortable position. She watched the mother absently nod before sitting on the side of the bed and hesitantly reaching out towards her right arm.

"Mind if I-," she petered off, not finishing her question. Holding her arm out in front of her, she twisted it so her palm faced up and so her caretaker could take a look at the bandages that covered the length of it. The woman immediately began to lift up the corners and check the wounds that they must have cleaned when she was unconscious.

"They look better," she heard her mumble quietly as her eyebrows furrowed. No doubt the woman wondered what had happened to her, but she had enough tact not to voice the question. "I'm Lori," she added conversationally, somewhat uncomfortable with the silence. Her eyes then drifted to the bandage that covered part of her collarbone and began to peel back that one as well. Looking at Lori, she wondered why this woman was helping a complete stranger who showed up bleeding and half-dead. It was then she remembered the man in the woods she had come across.

_Dirty, rugged, harsh. _

He hadn't coddled her upon finding her, that was for sure, but that didn't bother her at all. His blue eyes had squinted at her, studying her broken form as she briefly glanced up at him. His eyes were not that of a wicked man, but they were definitely haunted with something. His brown hair was somewhat uneven and drenched in sweat causing it to cling to his face. She vaguely remembered the light patch of hair that covered his chin and above his lips and she smirked at that. The crossbow he was wielding was not something to mess around with, and he held it comfortably. _A hunter. _And if the toned arms and the way he moved through the forest was anything to go by, he was most likely a pretty good one.

"Can you lay back?" Lori interrupted her thoughts once more, and she cursed herself. She needed to get her head back in the game and figure out who these people were. Carefully moving herself back down onto her back, she shifted uncomfortably as the woman's hands inched to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. It was a light blue tank top that clung a bit tightly to her at her breasts, but at least it covered more than her previous tattered remains. Lori looked at her apologetically and with a question of permission in her eyes. She nodded at the woman who then lifted the hem of the shirt and delicately handled the dressing on her stomach.

"We had to stitch this one up," she addressed the reclining woman. "It'll scar," she promised.

"I don't mind. Not like I'm tryin' to impress anyone," she cracked, knowing it was true. Relationships weren't exactly at the forefront of her mind anymore. Not after-

"Looks good," she assured her with a small smile gracing her face at the girl's quip. "How do you feel?" she asked rocking back onto her heels after pulling the shirt back down.

"Like I've been patched back together," she joked, sitting up once more with Lori's help. "I wouldn't mind getting off my butt, though." Lori looked uncertain, but could tell there was no dissuading in her decision as she saw her swing her legs over the edge of the bed. "How long?" she asked.

"A little over two days," Lori responded softly. Letting out a low whistle, she suddenly felt ashamed that these people tended to her for that long. Pushing the embarrassment aside, she mentally prepared herself to _stand._Lori stepped back, giving her a wide enough berth to move and get situated back on her feet.

"So far so good," the stranger mumbled once she finally settled after swaying to the side a bit. Lori put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the smile on her lips as the other woman looked down. "Maybe I could borrow some pants," she joked as her cheeks colored when she realized she only had underwear clothing her lower body.

* * *

The group had been wary upon meeting her, but not at all unkind. The first person she had met was Shane, who she assumed was the group leader by the air he exuded.

_Strong, capable, fierce._

His eyes were curious when they spoke, but his eyes lingered on Lori whenever they could. Something between them, then. But he wasn't the boy's father. They looked nothing alike, and he wore no wedding band. Watching him interact with Carl, she could tell they were close but not related. Still, she struggled to come up with a proper word. Obsessed seemed too strong of a word, but it was obvious he had purposely stayed near the tent Lori had disappeared into for some time while she checked on her patient.

Upon seeing Carl again, she offered him a friendly wink to let him know she wasn't bothered by his visit. He perked up immediately and she was stunned to see that the boy retained some happiness even in such a bleak world.

Her eyes drifted up to an older man standing on top of an RV, and before she could question Lori, two other women approached them, holding a heap of dirty clothes in their arms. Obviously related, she observed the stances of the two. The younger stood loosely, as if she was easy-going and perhaps at one point carefree. _Approachable._ The older one seemed a bit more alert, and angled her body towards the younger girl as if protecting her. _Sisters._That bond was undeniable. The older one, Andrea, had a speckle of dried blood under one of her nails. She smiled kindly at her as she realized she must have helped Lori take care of her. The younger one, Amy, was fairly talkative and she could tell she was someone who liked to make people feel at ease. They had asked Lori if they could get started on her and Carl's clothes, and Lori had assured them she would join them soon.

In the next hour, she allowed Lori to introduce her to some of the people in their camp. _Camp._It was so strange to her that there were so many people surviving in one area. She had only been with one person for the past few months, and had never really come across any other survivors. Or at least not many and not for very long.

Carol, Ed and Sophia had been the next people they had run into. Immediately bristling, she did not like Ed in any way.

_Irredeemable._

She knew there was nothing good that made this man tick, and her eyes immediately took in his wife and daughter. Carol was so timid and meek. The woman seemed so fragile, and not just because of her size. She knew her husband had everything to do with it, and a big part of her wanted to rip into the man right then and there. Her daughter, Sophia, was very quiet and somewhat afraid to speak to her. However, there was a hint of curiosity that sparked in her eyes when they met. What she didn't realize was that Sophia was drawn to the woman because of her strength. Hardly any conversation transpired between them as Ed simply leered at her and grunted when Lori addressed him. The three were also heading down to the water to do laundry though Ed didn't seem like one to lift a finger to help others. Was it just him enforcing the predatory personality then? Never allowing his wife and child a moment of rest? Clenching her fists at her side, she tried to keep her cool even after they had walked away. She couldn't allow herself to get worked up. Not yet. Not when she wasn't at one-hundred percent.

Lori had led her over to a nearby foldout chair when she noticed the woman began to sway a bit and drift out of the hushed conversations the older woman had with the others. Lori had worried that it become too much too fast for the woman, but the stranger waved off her concern as they sat.

"I'm going to get you some more water," the older woman soothed as she took her leave.

Rubbing her temples, she rested her elbows on her knees and stared at her feet as she realized someone had given her a pair of simple black tennis shoes. It had been a few weeks since she had anything covering her feet, and she suddenly felt like they were suffocating. Slipping them off her heels with her toes, she smiled in satisfaction and wiggled her digits.

"Not a big fan of shoes?" her head slipped up and she had to shield her eyes with her hand as she took in the boy who looked of Korean descent. He had an easily kind smile as he stared at her, with no ulterior motives as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

_Innocent, selfless, kind._

"Never really was," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, and he watched as she curled her toes in a self-conscious manner. The boy knelt down in front of her and her eyebrows raised at she looked at him questioningly. He held out a bottle of water and a tube. Grasping the tube from his hand, she smiled as she saw that it was Mederma.

"It's to help reduce the scarring," he mumbled in embarrassment as he lifted up the back of his cap and itched a spot gently, his eyes darting from the tube to her face.

"Thank you -?" she paused and looked at him pointedly.

"Glenn," he smiled that easy smile again, with a childish embarrassment seeping through his visage. Before anything else could be said, her eyes shot to the edge of the woods as she heard a faint rustling and a dirty figure emerge. Their eyes locked immediately, and her smile faded as she took in a breath. She didn't even notice that she was standing until Glenn was upright again right in front of her, his eyes following her line of vision. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him tense and noticed that most of the camp had done the same though no one really looked at him directly. She watched the man pause, and it was so brief that no one else noticed unless they were looking for it. A scowl crossed his face as his eyes meandered over to Glenn before he made his way to to the fire and dropped what she assumed to be their dinner.

His eyes flicked over to hers before he stormed off to his tent that was situated far away from the others. Shifting back and forth from one foot to the other, she thought on the idea of whether or not to approach the man. He seemed like his harsh disposition was something not uncommon for him.

"Ah, that's Daryl," Glenn said uncomfortably, and watched him shift his weight. "Doesn't really talk much to anyone," he mumbled, his eyes still staring at the tent. "Him and Merle don't really," he paused, unsure how to continue, "mesh well with the others."

"Merle?" she asked him, tilting her head.

"His brother," he said in a sour tone.

"Questionable character, eh?" she deduced.

"Kind of an understatement," Glenn assured her. "He's an ass."

"Doesn't play well with others," she added with crossed arms as she still stared at the tent. "I've been subjected to plenty of that," she murmured mostly to herself. Making up her mind, she left Glenn's side just as Lori was returning. Both stared after her, not sure how to protest what she was about to do. Knowing that the stranger didn't really seem like one to listen anyway, they decided to stand and watch out of curiosity. The woman paused outside of the tent and was just wondering if she should call out his name or open the flap of his tent. He had, after all, seen her at her worst and formalities seemed pretty silly at this point. At the same time, this man didn't seem like one who would appreciate his privacy being invaded, even on the best of days or for the best of reasons. Deciding to simply stand, she realized that a hunter would have noticed her approach anyway. If he wanted to deal with her, he would make himself known.

The flap was thrown open violently, and she hid a smile. As annoyed as he might pretend to be, she knew he was just as curious. Curious enough to hear her out. He looked at her with irritation clear as day on his face, but she knew better.

"Told ya I wasn't bit," she spoke lightly, rocking back on her heels as she peered up at him through a runaway strand of her slightly auburn hair. He looked down at the strange girl, unsure how to respond. His eyes darted behind her to see Lori and Glenn watching the scene unfold, a bit shocked that he hadn't run her off just yet. He was about to retort, when another voice joined the conversation from inside the tent.

"Wut ya got out there, little brother?"

She noticed that a scowl immediately crossed Daryl's face and he turned as Merle exited from the tent, looking like he had been hit by a truck.

"Go back to bed," Daryl warned him, not meeting his eyes. He didn't have to though because Merle was staring down at the newcomer with a frightening light in his eyes. His dark eyes squinted in much the same way that Daryl's did, and she could see the resemblance immediately. His hair was closer to a buzz cut, and he also had a light spattering of facial hair similar in fashion to Daryl. He was much older though judging by his face and by the greying hair. His thin lips pulled up into a leer as he got a good look at her.

"Well, well, look at you," he spat at her as he began to circle around her like she was his prey. Staying her ground, she instead focused her gaze on Daryl who was watching her in interest. Softly smirking at him, she let her eyes slip back to Merle who came to stand before her once more. Their close proximity should have bothered her, but she had grown accustomed to people invading her private space. "Can't decide which view I like better," he spoke with a vulgar air, and she could almost sense Glenn taking steps forward to put a stop to this discussion as Merle's eyes swept over her once more.

"Wish I could say the same for you, Merle, but you're just not that pretty," she countered, and the footsteps behind her came to an abrupt halt. No one near them breathed as they waited to see what would happen. Lori held onto Glenn's arm as he stumbled backwards in shock once Merle began to cackle at the comment. Daryl stood leaning against the tree with his arms crossed as he watched her with lowered eyes and a corner of his mouth just barely rising.

"Ain't you a little spitfire?" he asked with a shit-eating grin. His voice was not at all similar to Daryl's. Daryl's was low and a bit gruff, whereas Merle's was higher and more raspy. A smoker seemed pretty accurate of a description, and judging by his pallor and the circles around his eyes, he seemed like someone who was awfully familiar with drugs of the illegal sort. "I see ya heard o' me, but wut do they call _you?" _

"Doesn't matter," she responded, "you're gonna call me what ya will, I'm sure," she admitted honestly.

"I can see myself takin' a shine to ya," he stated, as if she should count herself lucky. His eyes sought out Glenn behind her and his countenance fell as he took in the dark look on the usually cheery face. "Wut you lookin' at, gook?" Immediately, she got toe-to-toe with him just as she slammed her palm into his chest. Though forceful, it was not meant to cause great pain, only to draw his attention back from Glenn. She let her hand linger there for a moment as a warning and his eyes flamed as he looked down at her once more. She could see that he was dangerous, and that he more than likely had violent tendencies, but he pushed it down as his amusement won out.

"Alright, girl, ain't gotta work so hard fer my attention," he joked with her and she fought not to roll her eyes before stepping back. She liked Glenn, and she knew that Merle would be a handful to deal with. She wasn't one for racial slurs, and Merle seemed like someone who dished them out on a daily basis. Luck was on her side today because if he had been in a sour disposition, he wouldn't have let her little stunt slide. Knowing it would be best to not push her boundaries anymore, she began to take her a leave but not without throwing a nod at Daryl who continued to watch with keen eyes.

_Thank you, _she conveyed for all he had done when he found her. She knew he was a man of few words and preferred others that way. To say it out loud would have, at this point, made things uncomfortable. Before she turned her back on the two brothers, she was pleased when he threw back a curt nod of his own.

Passing by Glenn, she patted him on the shoulder twice to let him know she was okay and his concern was appreciated. Lori stared back at the girl in shock, like it was the first time she had laid eyes on her and didn't quite know what to make of the situation. As she disappeared in the same direction that Andrea and Amy had gone earlier, Glenn turned and looked at Lori with a perplexed expression.

"Hey, what _is _her name?" he asked, watching as Lori's eyes trailed away from the Dixon brothers and to the ground as her brow lowered. Turning to him, she stared at him, mouth slightly agape and shook her head back and forth. She hadn't a clue.

* * *

Running her fingers through her damp hair, she smiled at Jacqui with gratitude once she offered her a towel to help dry it. She had found her way down to the water with no problem and let out a long, wistful sigh as she dipped her head in and let the cool water wash the dirt and grime from hair. She knew she needed to keep water away from her stitches for at least another day, otherwise she would have jumped into the water completely. Since washing her hair, she had taken to listen to the women talk about simple things as they washed clothes. Offering to help, they allowed her to do so with thankful smiles. Doing something normal would help ground her for just a little bit, and she was dying to do something to repay them for their kindness and care.

She genuinely liked this group of women, even if she was on the outside.

_Stable, maternal, strong._

Amy continued to lead their chattering as she had an uncanny ability to initiate and continue conversations, which she attributed to the girl's age. Andrea would add her two cents here and there and at times bump shoulders with her younger sibling once they started to let slip details from their younger years. Carol observed them for the most part in silence, but with a small, kind smile gracing her face. She assumed her decision to stay quiet had more to do with the fact that her husband lingered nearby. At times, she could tell that Carol's eyes would light up and she would yearn to spin a tale of her own for the group, but she always thought better of it and kept her voice unheard. Jacqui seemed like a very kind and simple soul, and spent more time observing others than she did speaking. Always offering a smile, she brought a sense of calm to the group. Sophia was absent and she assumed that she was spending time with Carl. Any time away from her father would be helpful to the young girl.

Swinging her attention back to the group as they set the clothes out to dry, she excused herself to head back up to the others as the sky grew darker. Her attachment to these people was an easy and rapid one, and that made things dangerous. She could not stay much longer.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Glenn followed after her like a lost puppy a day and a half later. "Where will you go?" he questioned her.

"I have to get back to my family," she said in a distant tone.

_Lie._

"Your family?" he stopped in his tracks.

"We got separated a couple of days before Daryl brought me here." _Another lie. "_I know where to meet back up with them though." _So many lies. But necessary. _Glenn looked at her uncertainly as he digested this new information. It hit him then that he really didn't know anything about her at all. They hadn't really had the opportunity to ask for her name and by the time the next day rolled around, they were too embarrassed to actually ask the sometimes standoffish girl. "I'll be okay," she assured him truthfully. Her eyes lifted to see Dale and Jim standing atop the RV and she smiled slightly at them as they stared down at her with what she assumed were questioning eyes, but she couldn't really tell due to the distance. Her departure wasn't mean to be public, but Glenn had caught her wandering down the road away from the camp.

"So, what, you just leave without saying anything to anybody?"Shrugging, she turned away and continued her path. "It's easier this way."

"For who?" he asked, catching her wrist gently. His eyes were searching hers, but she kept her face painfully blank.

"Ya ain't got family waitin' for ya."

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing as Daryl stepped out from some nearby trees and joined them, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. Glenn stepped back, letting her wrist drop from his grasp.

"You're wrong," she spat out at him and turned on her heel, stalking away from them both. Glenn stayed behind as Daryl shot him a pointed look and strode after the stubborn woman. Catching up to her, he grabbed her bicep firmly and pulled her back to him so she could look into his eyes as he looked down at her. She was automatically reminded of the conversation they had the night before, but she pulled herself back to the present as he studied her.

"You ain't exactly been an open book since ya got here," he growled at her. "You think I believe what ya just told Chinaman?" He had her there. Why exactly would she be so forthcoming with that information when she had been so careful not to divulge anything to them?

Staring up at him darkly, she stood her ground and stepped closer to him.

"I don't expect you to, no. But this doesn't concern you." Shoving him backwards, she ignored the pang of regret she felt. "I'm not your concern. I'm not anyone's concern but my own."

"It is my concern when I carried your ass here," he hollered at her as she turned to leave again. "Stubborn bitch," he mumbled as he turned away to see Glenn still waiting in the background. A part of her wanted to laugh at that. It wasn't the first time anyone had called her that, but it was probably the only time it came from someone's mouth that she didn't loathe. Turning to stare at him, he watched as she had an internal debate.

"Where are you supposed to be meeting your family?" Glenn asked from afar, taking tentative steps towards them.

Daryl watched her with amused eyes as her jaw worked while she thought.

"A safe house we made in Atlanta," she spoke not a moment later and ignored the redneck that watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Perfect," he muttered to her and she looked at him in confusion. "Glenn was just talkin' about goin' there on a supply run tomorrow."

Frozen in disbelief, she stared at him with a fire burning in her eyes as he roped her into a situation she wouldn't be able to find her way out of anytime soon.

"I've been once but it was on my own," Glenn began as his eyes flitted between the two of them. "You're welcome to come with me. If we don't find your folks, you can come back here." His tone was so hopeful and it pulled at her. Daryl lifted his eyebrows at her briefly, taunting her to turn down the boy. "Please," he added and Daryl smirked as he saw her determination crumble at Glenn's final plea.

"Sounds like a plan," she soothed to Glenn who smiled at her and lowered his tensed shoulders in relief. As Glenn turned to head back to camp, she narrowed her eyes at Daryl who watched her and waited. Dropping her gaze, she began to stomp behind Glenn, but not before roughly shoving past Daryl. "Bastard," she mumbled as she allowed her feet to carry her back, and missing the triumphant smirk that Daryl proudly wore.

* * *

A/N: Slightly confused? Next chapter will focus on the interactions on the day between her waking up and deciding to leave. I can promise you that she will get a moment with Jim, Dale, and Daryl.


End file.
